


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by CosmahCosmo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmahCosmo/pseuds/CosmahCosmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: RunawayStuck </p><p>I hope you enjoy! I kind of took a different route from this!</p><p>EDIT: I COMPLETELY MISUNDERSTOOD THE PROMPT AND WROTE ABOUT DIRK RUNNING AWAY FROM HOME! SORRY TO THE PROMPTER!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugoi/gifts).



"Dirk..... What are you doing here?" Jake asked, rubbing his eyes. The cold slowly started to wake him out of his sleepy state. He was clad in only a pair of pajama short, his chest being fully exposed to the cool breeze.

It was currently three in the morning and Dirk was sitting on his doorstep with a backpack slipped haphazardly over his shoulder. He was wearing a pair of old worn out jeans and sweatshirt with the hood pulled up. He looked up towards Jake and shrugged, standing up.

"I'm leaving."

"You're leaving? May I ask where?"

This caused Dirk to give yet another shrug. "I don't know." He stated, simply. "Wherever the wind takes me."

"Dirk it's far to early for this metaphorical nonsense. Come inside and I'll make you some tea." He turned around and made a step back inside but, Dirk quickly snatched his wrist.

"Dirk Strider what are yo-" Jake started to exclaim but, was cut off by Dirk's harsh whisper.

"Do you want to wake your grandma up?!" Dirk raised his eyebrows at him.

Jake sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, gaining back his composure. "Let me go inside and put on a warmer attire. If I'm going to be stuck listening to your malarkey, I'd at least like to be warm."

He gave Dirk a pointed look before walking back inside, gently shutting the door behind him.

Dirk stared at the door for a few minutes, waiting. He really just wanted to leave, skip town before the sun had a chance to rise over the horizon. He wasn't going to leave without Jake though. He loved him way to much.

All of this chaos was caused by his love for Jake in a way. His father had no problem with dating Jake....while sober. After a few drinks however, he'd begin to spit venomous words of hatred and disapproval. Words that Dirk wouldn't even wish on his worse enemies.

His home life continued in the weird cycle of a love and hate, going around in circles. During the day things would be somewhat relaxed. They would grab a pizza and sit in the living room with some crappy movie on, keeping the talking to a bare minimal. His nights were filled with the stench of liquor and sometimes, when his dad was particularly pissed about work or something, his nights would involve bruises.

If it wasn't for Jake, Dirk would most likely be relying on a bottle of alcohol to cope with his problems too.  He cared about Jake far to much and he was well aware of his opinion on drinking.

Jakes parents were killed by a drunk driver when he was nine. The doctor said they had died on impact but, Jake didn't believe him. For the past seven years Jake had always picture the death of his parents being long and agonizing. He pictured them bloody and pained, the thought practically turned him into a sobbing mess every time.

Maybe that was why Jake and him worked so well together, they were both broken. Jake chose to try and find happiness from the misery while Dirk bottled up his feeling and let them simmer.

"Well, what's going on?" Jake said, stepping out onto the porch. He was now in a loose pair of grey sweats and a sweatshirt, his feet clad in thick wool socks.

Dirk stayed silent, taking in every detail of Jake's face. His black hair that was typically styled up was now stick out in all sorts of directions. His green eyes shimmered in the porch light like two emeralds. Even when Jake was scowling, like he was now, his eyes were still lively and dancing.

"Dirk..." Jake said, his scowl moving into a more neutral expression.

"Have I told you that I love you lately?" Dirk asked. He wasn't usually this sentimental but, if he wanted Jake to come with him he'd have to try every tactic.

"Yes Dirk, you've mentioned once or twice because, we are going steady."

Dirk gave a small chuckle at Jake's word choice. Only he would use such an old fashioned term like 'going steady'.

"Have I told you how sexy your accent is?"

Jake's face broke into a grin, showing of his buck teeth. "I suppose you have voiced that opinion before."

"Well if we both ran away, you'd get to hear both of those everyday."

"Run away with you?!" Jake looked at him wide eyed. "You are absolutely bonkers! We're only sixteen and we have family's, school- _I have a test first period!_ "

"I thought you were the adventurous one here Jake! C'mon and live a little!"

"Yeah adventure like rock climbing and camping, not running away to Mexico!"

"Hold up." Dirk said, raising his hands. "I never said Mexico. I was thinking more like California or something."

"Either way, neither of us are running away." There was a pregnant pause in the conversation, the only sounds being heard were the crickets nestled somewhere in the grass. After that long period of thought Jake continued. "Is this about your father?"

Taking Dirk's silence as a yes Jake sighed. "Come inside Dirk...We'll get a proper meal into you that isn't pizza or microwave chicken nuggets and then we'll talk."

"Why won't you just go with me?" Dirk asked quietly. "Isn't this the kind of thing that happens in that dumb movie you watch. The guy grabs the girls hand and whispers 'run' and she, you know, runs."

"Firstly, Doctor Who is what you're referring to and it's a television show not a movie." Jake stated. "Secondly, he's saving her from alien danger not asking her to run away from her grandma, whom she loves."

Dirks mouth quickly opened and then closed. Jake was right, it was wrong of him to ask him to leave his family. That little old lady peacefully sleeping inside was Jake's only family. That house was his home, he couldn't leave it.

Instead of admitting that fact to Jake, Dirk responded the only way he knew how. "Do you guys have any of that homemade mac and cheese left?"

Jake gave a small nod, seeing what was going on. "Yeah, it's in the refrigerator."

"Okay..." Dirk said, opening the door and heading inside.

Jake followed behind him, sitting the door and turning on the kitchen lights. "You know where the plates and utensils are, help yourself."

He started walking out of the room but, stopped abruptly when Dirk spoke. "Where are you going?"

"To get you some pajamas. Once we're done eating I'd like to go back to bed if that's okay with you. We'll figure things out in the morning once my grandma wakes up."

Dirk gave him a nod and started rummaging through the fridge. Jake exited the room and started heading for his bedroom when he was once again stopped. This time however, it was by the hushed sweet voice of his grandmother.

"I heard everything Jacob."

"You were listening?"

"Like a hawk? You two weren't particularly quiet out there." She laughed and smiled at him. "You're a smart boy, I hope you know that. I'm really proud of you."

"Thank you..." He enveloped her into a strong hug, basking in her warmth and comfort. They pulled away and he gave her his signature grin, buck teeth and all.

"Don't stay up too la-"

"Yeah, I know a school night." Jake said, cutting her off. 

"No, I was going to say we have a lot to discuss tomorrow. I think you both deserve a little mental health day from school.. Just make up that test Wednesday."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is for sugoi!


End file.
